Sheldon
Sheldon is 2020 fantasy comedy-drama epic fantasy adventure film. The film is directed by Andy Muschietti and written by Gary Dauberman. Produced by Illumination Entertainment, and distributed by Universal Pictures, the film is scheduled to be released on March 6, 2020, in RealD 3D and select IMAX theaters. Synopsis Plot Cast John Cleese.png Jason Alexander.png Steve Martin.png Steve Buscemi.png Samuel L. Jackson.png Peter Dinklage.png Michael Keaton.png Mandy Patinkin.png Kevin Hart.png Keegan-Michael Key.png Jordan Peele.png Joonas Suotamo.png John Malkovich.png John Leguizamo.png Jenny Slate.png Jeff Goldblum.png Jack McBrayer.png Domhnall Gleeson.png Danny DeVito.png Benicio del Toro.png Benedict Cumberbatch.png Alec Baldwin.png Zach Galifianakis.png Ty Burrell.png Steve Carell.png Seth Rogen.png Robin Williams.png Ricky Gervais.png Paul Rudd.png Neil Patrick Harris.png Maya Rudolph.png Jude Law.png Josh Gad.png Jonah Hill.png Jim Parsons.png Jim Broadbent.png Jack Black.png Ian McKellen.png Hank Azaria.png George Lopez.png Forest Whitaker.png Craig Robinson.png Chris O'Dowd.png Brendan Fraser.png Bill Hader.png Aziz Ansari.png Anna Kendrick.png Amy Poehler.png Christopher Walken.png Zoe Saldana.png *John Cleese as Harold Bellwood *Jason Alexander as Boris Brooks *Tobey Maguire as the Narrator *Steve Martin as Master Sergeant Harris Sangster *Steve Buscemi as Francis Khrushchev *Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best *Peter Dinklage as Mayor Simon Betterman *Michael Keaton as President Bruce Nelson *Mandy Patinkin as Stanley Bloom *Kevin Hart as Franklin Lewis *Keegan-Michael Key as Murray Sneedly *Jordan Peele as Melvin Sneedly *Joonas Suotamo as Vlad Van Helsing *John Malkovich as Chazz Horatio Vidrine *John Leguizamo as Martin Seymour Valenzuela *Jenny Slate as Lena Thackleman *Jeff Goldblum as Grandmaster Ian Malcolm *Jack McBrayer as Kip Cooper *Domhnall Gleeson as General Thomas McVeigh *Danny DeVito as Max Cooper *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan *Benedict Cumberbatch as Khan Edison *Alec Baldwin as Lawrence Tennan *Zach Galifianakis as Montgomery "Scotty" Trubshaw *Ty Burrell as Mr. Hector Peabody *Steve Carell as Supreme Chancellor Felonious Wonderstone *Seth Rogen as Frank Flarsky *Albert Brooks as Supreme Leader Snoke *Ricky Gervais as James Taylor *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang *Neil Patrick Harris as Count Olaf Winslow *Maya Rudolph as Christine Hernandez *Jude Law as Walter Snicket Lawson *Josh Gad as Chuck Lamonsoff *Jonah Hill as Morton Tannenbaum Stewart *Jim Parsons as Sheldon Sidney Cooper *Jim Broadbent as Kelvin Osborne *Jack Black as Dexter Barnavelt *Ian McKellen as James Finch *Hank Azaria *George Lopez *Forest Whitaker *Craig Robinson *Chris O'Dowd *Brendan Fraser *Bill Hader *Aziz Ansari *Anna Kendrick *Amy Poehler *Christopher Walken *Zoe Saldana Video games *''See also: Angry Birds Sheldon and LEGO Sheldon'' Angry Birds Sheldon is a puzzle video game, a crossover between Sheldon, and the Angry Birds series of video games and movies (cutscene only), launched on July 18, 2020, first for Windows, iOS, and Android devices. The game is the twenty-fifth Angry Birds game in the series. The characters are copyrighted from this film. Warner Bros. and Rovio announced that Angry Birds Sheldon will be heading for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC, and Nintendo 3DS in conjunction with Warner Bros. Interactive. LEGO Sheldon is a LEGO-themed video game based on Sheldon. The game closely follows the plot of the movie, but with some modifications so that it would be more child-friendly, have some extra content and adapt to the two-player gameplay specific to the LEGO formula. TvTropes page * Main article: Sheldon/Tropes Production and development * See also: Production of Sheldon On September 3rd, 2019, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 6th, 2020. The film includes the films [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valiant_(film) Valiant], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Panther_(film) Black Panther], Rogue One, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epic_(2013_film) Epic], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_(film) Thor], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_The_Dark_World Thor: The Dark World], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_Ragnarok Thor: Ragnarok], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Bug's_Life A Bug's Life], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_(miniseries) Alice], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lego_Movie The Lego Movie], Incredibles 2, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_SpongeBob_Movie:_Sponge_Out_of_Water The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rango_(2011_film) Rango], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_Begins Batman Begins], [https://marvelanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Next_Avengers:_Heroes_of_Tomorrow_(Video) Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow], as well as The Loud House episode It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House. Casting The film's casting was mostly done by Sarah Halley Finn. Music * See also: Sheldon/Soundtrack In June 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. With permission from Marvel Studios, Silvestri was allowed to re-write tracks from Avengers: Age of Ultron, Black Panther, and The Grinch, and use tracks from Avengers: Infinity War and Ready Player One, for the film. Release Sheldon was originally going to be released in October 2018. One year later, Muschietti confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in March 6, 2020. As the red carpet premiere for the movie has been confirmed in Los Angeles, director Muschietti, producers Chris Meledandri, Janet Healy, and Jay Roach, screenwriter Dauberman, and many cast members are all scheduled to come to the premiere. Marketing * Main article: Marketing of Sheldon In May 2019, Matthew Broderick and his philanthropic organization Random Act Funding partnered with Omaze to initiate a contest to benefit the organization. A randomly chosen winner from those that donated would receive a Sheldon set visit. Home media It is scheduled to be released on Digital HD, DVD and Blu-ray. Trivia :Main article: Sheldon/Trivia Gallery * Main article: Sheldon/Gallery